


Sleeping attire

by Kuruma



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Dark Continent Arc, M/M, sorta?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 14:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12301575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuruma/pseuds/Kuruma
Summary: "Sleeping in the nude is the most ultimate form of comfort. Maybe if you'd try it you wouldn't be so grumpy all the time." Leorio professed confidently"I'm sure you'd like that, right?" Kurapika snarlsLeorio cheekily beams a toothy grin. "I'd love that."





	Sleeping attire

Kurapika emerges from the bathroom, his silhouette is momentarily shrouded by the steam from the shower and his hair is wet. Once the steam settles, Leorio who is lazing on the left side bed of the room is finally given a clearer view of his partner. He stares suspiciously and angles his head slightly "Are those women pajamas?" He asks

"What?" Kurapika pauses, he promptly examined the pajamas he was downed in. They looked like regular pajamas, nothing special to distinct they were for a certain sex. A red short sleeved shirt paired with a baggy stripe patterned pajama bottom. Sure the shirt was decorated with small frills around the chest area but they were hardly noticeable. "No, they're not." Kurapika dismisses. He places his towel on the railings to dry and he approaches the right side bed. 

"You sure?" Leorio pesters, he further inspects the outfit, gluing his eyes on Kurapika's body. He felt like he was being investigated. "Looks like something Biscuit would wear." Leorio continued 

"Does it even matter, Leorio?" The zodiac hisses irritably "Stop staring so much, its weird."

"Well excuse me. At least I don't wear the same kind of pajamas my grandma would wear." mocked the other zodiac

"Leorio, you sleep in the nude." Kurapika points out. Something he would never get used to whenever he'd have to share a room with Leorio "I don't think I'm the one that sticks out here."

The tall man frowned, appearing genuinly offended. "Sleeping in the nude is the most ultimate form of comfort. Maybe if you'd try it you wouldn't be so grumpy all the time." He gloated turning up his nose. 

The rat zodiac groans loudly and slides under the bed covers. He turns to face Leorio on the other side of the room and scowls at him. "And I'm sure you'd like that." Kurapika said sardonically.

Leorio cheekily beams a toothy smirk. "I'd love that."

"Well that's a shame because I'm perfectly comfortable in my current ensemble, thank you. It does it's job and it's not like anyone is going to see it other than you." snarls the blond, he turns his body to have his back now facing Leorio as he desperately tries to end the conversation there. 

"Is that you admitting you got it from the woman's section?" The doctor whispers gently

"Go to sleep, Leorio."

 


End file.
